Que significa ti
by huki-zevezda
Summary: Punto de vista de Rusia.No soy buena resumiendo.Una celebración que no acabo como esperábamos.


Emm este es mi primer fanfic , por favor no me maten . , quedo cursi ._. (debería pegarme un tiro) pero bueno aqui esta.

* * *

Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la alegría y satisfacción de la victoria los aliados decidimos ir a festejar a un bar de la noche pasaba al igual que el alcohol en nuestros cuerpos y así paso el tiempo, viendo como mis compañeros caían bajos los efectos del alcohol, Inglaterra hablando incoherencias mientras Francia se le acercaba con malas intenciones , por otro lado China y America se retaban mutuamente a que uno se subiese a la mesa a bailar, todos ya ebrios menos yo ya que el vodka no parece hacerme efecto en poco cantidad ¿Cuantas botellas había bebido?¿unas 4?, de todas formas es poco para emborracharme.

Estaba bebiendo mi sexta botella,¿Por que nadie se acercaba a hablarme? tal vez no era tan interesante como los demás o simplemente me temían; muchos países lo hacen; por eso nadie se me acerca y quedo solo, no me gusta estar solo a si que trato de acercarme a los demás pero ellos me siguen evitando, por lo menos tengo a los bálticos y a mis hermanas, ellos siempre estarán a mi lado. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la enérgica voz de America quien estaba al frente mío.

-¿Quieres salir grandote? aquí la fiesta ya se apago- dijo el estadounidense, mire por encima de su hombro y efectivamente tanto China como Inglaterra ya estaban tirados sobre la mesa y Francia parecía a punto de caer a su lado- entonces ¿vamos?

-Da.

A si que fuimos a la terraza la cual estaba vacía, era tarde y la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido del bar o estaban demasiado borrachos.

Hablamos un rato, al parecer America no estaba tan borracho como pensé ya que podía mantener una conversación "coherente" por así decirlo, después de unos minutos empece a notar como el espacio entre nosotros se empezaba a reducir hasta que nuestros hombros se toparon, sentía como mi corazón empezaba a un tiempo empece a sentir algo por Alfred, era una de las pocas personas que se acercaba a hablarme y al parecer no parecía temerme "tanto" como los otros, su imborrable sonrisa y su cabello dorado me recuadran a un brillante girasol, sinceramente me cautiva.

"_Me pregunto si tu sientes lo mismo que yo"_

Sin darme cuenta habíamos quedado frente a frente, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, sus labios estaban entreabiertos como si fuese a decir algo, era tan tentador, tenia que probar esos labios así que los uní con los míos, como pensé eran cálidos, al principio pensé que me empujaría lejos pero me sorprendió ver como reacciono de inmediato moviendo sus labios contra los míos, él puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello profundizando más el beso mientras yo pase mis brazos por su cadera atrayendo su cuerpo al mí que separamos por la falta de aire, él me miro, sus mejillas tenia un bello color rosa que lo hacia ver muy tierno, luego miro a la puerta de la terraza tratando de evitar el contacto visual con migo.

-Cre…creo que deberíamos llevar a los otros a sus habitaciones-dijo mientas seguía mirando la puerta.

-Cierto-no supe que decir

Entramos al bar a buscar a los demás, todos ya tirados en la mesa ya a Francia y China en mis hombros mientras él tomo a Inglaterra, nos subimos a un taxi para que nos llevase al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, en el camino America evito mirarme y hablarme; no pensaba que pudiese estar callado por tanto tiempo; yo quería hablarle pero ¿Que le podría decir? en ese momento no se me ocurría.

Llegamos al hotel y llevamos a los chicos a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando salimos de la habitación de Francia; quien era el ultimo que nos quedaba; nos quedamos parados en el pasillo y Alfred me volvió a mirar.

-Ivan..,

-¿Si?

-Yo…emm…-hizo una pausa- Buenas noches-se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me quede ahí parado mirando como el se iba, no supe que decir ni como reaccionar, sentí un dolor en el pecho, ¿Que significo esta noche para él?

"_¿Que significo ese beso para ti?"_

Después de esa noche todo cambio, no volvimos a hablarnos, tampoco sabría que decirle. Después la guerra la lucha por imponer cada uno su ideología en los territorios liberados de los nazis izo que la relación entre nuestros jefes y naciones fuese peor. Así pasaron los años y la tensión aumentaba al la vez la competitividad entre los dos también, las armas, los deportes, la economía, la cantidad de países que están bajo nuestro "control", todo era una competencia. Nuestras reuniones no era muy diferentes, las miradas serias y uno que otro insulto, nuestra amistad que llegamos a tener durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial parecía destruida por completo.

_"Aun así lo amo", _no importa las competencias o los insultos, no puedo sacar de mi corazón los sentimientos que tengo hacia él como tampoco ese beso de mi mente, ¿Que paso esa noche? aun no lo se bien pero parece que America ya no le importa.

Loa años transcurrieron y así las guerras, problemas, crisis y finalmente la disolución de la Union Soviética.

Todos se fueron de mi lado, los Bálticos e incluso mis hermanas, todos aquellos que quería me dejaron,solo.

Yo había perdido, el me había ganado.

_"Aun así lo amo"_

Las nubes grises adornan el cielo impidiendo que la luz pase por mi ventana, mi espalda esta apoyada contra la pared y a mi lado unas cuantas botellas de mi amado totalmente solo en esta enorme casa y el silencio solo agrieta mis ánimos, el único sonido que se logra escuchar es el del viento golpeando contra la ventana y unos ¿zapatos?

-Hello Russia-dijo Estados Unidos asomando por mi puerta.

-¿Америка?, ¿Que haces aquí?-no respondió mi pregunta solo se sentó a mi lado con su gran sonrisa luego miro las botellas a mi lado y después mi cara, su sonrisa se desvaneció-Tienes ojeras y tus ojos están vidriosos ¿Cuantos has bebido?

-El alcohol no es el responsable, camarada

_-_No pensé que estabas así…

_-_¿Y como piensas que estaba?, todos los que quería se fueron y ahora estoy solo.-él me miro por unos segundos con una cara de preocupación.

-No te dejare así.

-¿Eh?

-Soy el héroe y mi deber es ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, como tú- America se levando, agarro mi mano y me llevo arrastrando.

-Oye espera…

-No hay tiempo que perder, salgamos de aquí-logre pararme mientras él me llevaba por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Por que soy el Héroe

-¿No éramos enemigos?

-Ya no lo somos, la guerra se acabo.

-Entonces ¿somos amigos?

-Podría decirse.

-Alfred

-¿Si?

-¿Que significo ese beso para ti?-yo me detuve y el igual.

-…

-Alfred…

-¿Que significo para ti?

-Mucho-di un paso hacia adelante reduciendo el espacio entre los dos-Yo te amaba-le susurre en su oído.

-Y ahora ¿Me amas?

-Da

-A pesar de la guerra y todo lo que te dije y…

-Aun así te seguí amando -se repetía la escena, frente a frente con las respiraciones unidas y sintiendo los latidos del otro- Y tu¿Me amas?-esta vez fue Alfred quien tomo la iniciativa, beso mis labios, duro poco pero respondía mi pregunta.

-Antes y ahora, yo te amo.

-¿Y por qué después del beso actuaste como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Pensé que el alcohol nos había afectado a ambos, después me di cuenta de que no así pero ya era demasiado tarde, creí que con todo eso de la guerra tu me odiarías y …

-Nunca te odie-me acerque y plante un beso en su frente.

-Yo tampoco te odiaba, nunca lo e hecho y el verte tan abatido me duele, nunca pensé que esto terminaría así -las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, puse mis brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo.

-Olvidemos en pasado, da?

-Si- Nos besamos, en ese momento sentí su calor combatiendo el frío constante de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Denme su opinion , criticas constructivas c: para así mejorar y eso


End file.
